Abuse and Love
by Autumn Child
Summary: Okay, this is kind of strange. Michele and Amara get divorsed, and Michele winds up with some one else. Do not read if you have a problem with one of the inner scouts being gay.


Pen Name: Autumn Child  
E-Mail: SailorUranus11@yahoo.com  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any Sailor Scouts.   
Notes: I will use only American names. The stories I write may have some facts mixed up, such as with my poem. I did that because I never saw the final Sailor Moon season.  
Rated: pg or pg-13  
  
  
Michele sat on the bay. It was dusk, and the lights from the board walk were casting a glow on the water. Years ago, she would have been exstatice with joy. She would have been with her one and only love, Amara, their daughter, Hotaru, and their best friend, Trista.  
But that was gone, in the past. Amara and she had gotten, well, a divorse. A very nasty, bitter divorse. She could not rember Why they had gotten one, but she susspected it had to do with their careers. Each wanted to be the best, and, in the long run, begain to tear them apart.  
"Amara, your never there for me! You don't lisen!" "What the hell do you want me to do? If I don't practise, I don't win. Then what? No food, no house, Nothing. Were will we live, hu, Michele, were?" "Shut up! I make plenty of money!" "Yea, well stop spending it on all those damned clothes that you never wear!" She remebered the look on Hotaru's face when that fight, along with the others, was going on. She would run to her 'Aunt Trista', who would comfort her, promising that soon she would take her away, and she would never have to live with eather of them agen.  
That was when the abuse started.Michele rembered how she would spend late nights at the recording studio. Amara, tired from practise, would come home and drink. That night, that one night, Amara had about four beers. Hotaru had come into the kitchen. Amara, mad because she (Michele) was late, again, lashed out and punched Hotaru right in the eye. She had screamed and fell to the floor. Trista had come running in, grabed Hotaru, and left the house.  
Michele had come home to find Amara had punched two holes in the wall, and was about to lash out at Michele. Michele had ran out of the house, and was able to track down Trista and Hotaru at a motel. She beged for them to come home, wich they did. Amara had left a note, saying she was sorry.  
But it didn't stop. Soon, Amara begain to do things, bad things, to Michele. Hitting, slapping, punching. That was when Michele filled for a divorses, but not before she to begain to drink. With her drinking, came to the abuse on Hotaru. Hotaru. During that horrible time, Amara once refered to her as a 'Punching Bag'. Any time eather of them were angery, mad, or just tired, it was hotaru that always got it. Hitting, spanking, slapping. The poor, inocent child had scares on both her body and her soul. That was when Trist steped in. "I hate you, Mommy and daddy!" Hotaru screamed. "I never want to see eather one of you agen!" That was Michele's lowest Point. After that, came the divorse. Amra moved to America in hopes of becoming the #1 F1 race car driver. Michele moved to an apartment that over looked the ocean. She became the #1 violensit in Japan. She had heard that Amara, to, had become #1.  
Michele got up from her spot. Her legs felt cramped from sitting so long. Her heart ached at the remberance of that time. She begain to walk when a voice, a sweet voice, one that she had rembered from so long ago, called to her. "Michele, Michele, is that you?" She turned. "Hello, Michele." "Lita, is that you?" Michele gasped. Since Galexia had been defited, she never kept any contacted with the inner scouts. Michele looked at Lita, now 19. She looked almost like Amara, although slightly shorter (Amara was 5'9, Lita was now about 5'7), had the same musclar bigness to her. "Oh, Lita, did you here about me and Amara?" She nodded. "Yes, Michele, I did. In fact, I had just ran into Trista and Hotaru. They were on the boared walk tonight. I heared the whole story. Oh, Michele, I'm so sorry." Michele could feel her insides crumble. lita ran over and gathered her into a hug. "Michel, oh, Michel, it's okay. Please, things will work out. Don't worry!" michele gasped for air. "Did H-Hotaru s-say anything about me or Amara?" Lita lowered her gaze, looking away a second. "She told me about the beatings. oh, Michele how could you? You were like her birth mother!" Michele could feel her face grow red. "I-I didn't mean for it to happen. Oh, Lita, you must belive me." Lita didn't respond for a second, and when she did, it wasn't angry, yet it was not kind. "All I know is that the two of you hurt her both on the out side and on the inside. She won't forgive eather one of you." Michele didn't say anything. Lita put her hand on her shoulder. "Lita, how has your life been since I last saw you?" "Fine. I'm in college and I'm on the crew team." Michele smiled up at her, gatheing that her strong built was because of the hard work outs that crew members had to go through. "You look so much like Amara!" At that, Lita begain to smile. "Yea, I guess in a way we were pretty much the same type of person. Have you, by the way, found another, you know, soul mate or anything?" Michele shook her head, feeling tears well up in her eyes. "Michele, I'm not here to pass any jugment on you or Amara. What happened happened. It's in the past." She pulled Michele closer to her. They walked together like that for several minutes. Just the two of them. Lita's strong arms wrapped around Michele. Michele leaning her head agenst Lita. Just then Michele felt somthong warm on her lips. She opened her eyes to find Lita's lips on her own. She gasped, but only for a split second, then gave way into the kiss. Lita pulled away slowly, as though trying to make the moment last. "I'm sorry, Michele. I shouldn't have done that." Michele looked up at Lita. "Lita, no, sweetie, don't be sorry. I just didn't know you felt that way." Lita blushed slightly. "I guess I always did. i rember that time when I first met the two of you. Rember? I was in the eighth grade and Amara gave me a ride in her car? We got ice cream and Serena asked us to get her a doggy bag? I rember feeling so jelouse that Amara had you and I didn't. I looked up to Amara, yet hated her at the same time." "So," Michele begain, raking her brain for some vital clues, memories." Is that why the two of you got into the fight shortly after the defeat of Galexia?" There had been a fight between the two. Not Uranus and Jupiter, but of Amara and Lita. Amara would never tell Michele what it was about, but she had rembered that Amara never whanted to mention Lita's name ever again, wich had supprised Michele, since Amara knew how much Lita looked up to her. "Yes, we fought. I told her how I felt about you. She was drunk. She told me never to talk to you or her ever again. It was easy to avaoid her. I was just starting my second year of high school and the two of you had graduated. Amara was always racing, and you at the recording studio. Not to mention the fact that you lived half way across town." Michele nodded. "Lita, what do you think of me and you, you know, getting to gether." "I think, wait, here's my number." She reached into her pocket were she kept a pen and a pad. "Here, call me after you had time to think things over. Don't be to hasty with your desision. it should come from the heart."  
Michele looked at the number all that night and the next morrining as well. She thought about actually calling it, but felt bad, almost as though she was cheating on Amara. 'Silly' she thought. Amara was the one who left her and whent off to America. She slowly picked up the number agen, trying to figure out weather to call it or not.  
Two weeks whent by.Michele was still in a labyrinth as to call Lita or not. The problem was, she was begining to have dreams of Lita. Sexual dreams. She felt alone and confused. Could destiny change? Could lita really be her one true love? If that was so, then what part did Amara play? She grabed the phone and dialed. "Lita, it's me, Michele.Lita, I think..."  
********* Two Years Latter**********************   
Michele looked over at Lita, her new 'husban', who was fast asleep. She rolled over on to her side and and begain blowing softly into her ear. Lita woke up, smiling gently at her. Since they were married, life had taken on a new meaning. They adopted a little girl, and for once she was part of a loving family. "Mommy, daddy! Come on!" The two girls smiled at their daught, who looked like a cross between Amara and Hotaru. Lita rolled over to Michele. "I love you, Michel." "And I love you, Lita."   



End file.
